Perfect" Little Girls
by AnimeAngel5
Summary: Its A.C. 215 and all the pilots are married and have children of their own. Heero and Relena have twins, one just like her father and the other just like her mother. Please r+r, enjoy! ^.^*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, although I wish I did. Well anyway, go on and read the fic! J

**Chapter 1**

Bright sunrays shined through my window and awoke me from peaceful slumber. It was Saturday, and Saturday meant kung fu with dad! I quickly climbed off my bed and sprinted to the bathroom. There I quickly brushed my teeth, combed my hair and put it in a high ponytail, and changed out of my pajamas. I quickly opened the door to my bedroom and raced down the hall and then down the giant staircase to see if my dad was already downstairs. The lower half of the house was totally deserted except for a couple of maids and our butler Pagan. 

"Pagan, have you seen my father anywhere?" I asked him, breathing heavily from all the running.

"No miss I haven't, but I do believe he is still in bed." Pagan replied.

"Thank-you!" I smiled and ran back upstairs and down the hall to my left, pass my own room, and my sister's and down to the room at the very end.

***Relena's point of view***

****There was loud knocking on our door.

"Who is it?" I asked warily, it was only six o'clock in the morning.

"Its me, Lana!" I heard someone reply. "Is dad up yet?" she asked. I walked over to the door and let her in.

"No dear, he's still sleeping. Its only six o'clock in the morning, go back to bed." I said to her.

"Go back to bed? But dad promised me he'd teach me new kung-fu moves!" she shouted.

"Lower your voice dear, there's no need to shout." I reminded her and she rolled her eyes. Lana walked over to her sleeping father and started shaking him.

"Dad...dad...dad...dad...dad...dad.." was all she was saying as she shook him rather violently.

"What is it now Lana?" he asked not bothering to turn over and look at her.

"You promised you'd do kung-fu with me!" she pouted.

"Hn." was all her father had to say and turned over trying to go back to sleep.

"Da-add, you promised!" Lana glowered, her hands now on her hips.

"Hn." he said again. 

"Well you did promise her." I added and he turned to me sending me one of his glares and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright.. alright, just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be downstairs." he replied and I smiled.

"Thanks dad!" Lana exclaimed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and then left. As soon as the door closed behind her, Heero let out a big sigh.

"You know, she takes after you Heero." I smiled, stroking his hair. 

"Me? More like you!" He replied and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well she has your dark brown hair and those Prussian eyes. She's also energy packed and sometimes stubborn." I explained. "I think she's more like you, especially when it comes to being stubborn!" I added and was suddenly caught off-guard when Heero began tickling me. I started laughing so hard; tears were forming in my eyes.

" What, what was that Relena?" he asked me with a big smirk on his face, enjoying every laugh that came out of my mouth.

"Okay...ha..ha..ha..I...I...ha..ha..take it back..." I shouted and he stopped.

"Just be glad both of them didn't turn out to be like me!" I said walking over to the dresser to brush my hair. I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Lana also had a twin sister, Rinoah, who was nothing like her. Unlike Lana she was a calmer person, come to think of it she was more like me, her mother. Lana and her father didn't have a care in the world except for kung fu and such. 

"Heero dear, I do appreciate you teaching Lana kung-fu but teaching her how to handle a gun has got me worrying. She's only eleven years old; you know how dangerous a gun can be? Besides, a girl with a gun is not proper." I distinguished.

"Its just for protection but if you insist, then we can stop." Heero replied making his way towards the bathroom.

"Well the kung-fu is alright but the gun is not." I explained and he nodded, closing the bathroom door. He brushed his teeth, took a quick shower and changed into his green tank top and black spandex shorts. Heero planted a quick kiss on my lips and then left to go practice kung fu with daughter.

***Lana's point of view***

After what seemed like hours my dad finally came downstairs. We walked out back to one of the gardens and there, we began our practice. I had already learned almost all the moves so we spent today's practice working on combinations. By the time our practice was over I had successfully learned another form. We walked back inside and there in the dining hall were my mom and Rinoah who had already started breakfast. I ran up to my room and took a quick shower. As soon as I was done changing into new clothes I raced back downstairs to breakfast. I took a seat at the table and began eating a stack of pancakes. Mom and Dad drank coffee and were looking at either the newspaper or a magazine and Rinoah was also eating a stack of pancakes.

"Lana, what were you doing this morning? I could hear you running up and down the stairs and shouting." Rinoah exclaimed.

"Well you didn't have to worry about that if dad woke up on time to practice kung-fu with me!" I snapped and sent my dad a small glare causing a smirk to spread across his face and I returned to the stack of pancakes on my plate.

So what did you think? All the odd chapters of this fic, I wrote. And my friend SilentPegasus wrote the even chapters. Please send me your reviews and feel free to e-mail me. Thank-you! ^.^*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing, although I wish I did. Well anyway, go on and read the fic!

Chapter 2

Being the daughter of Vice Foreign Minister and the Perfect Solider was hard but not nearly as hard as being the twin sister of Lana. I awoke to her shouting. 

"Argh…" usually I was a very pleasant person but when a certain sister woke me up at six o'clock in the morning, especially on Saturday I was not. Grumbling I got out of bed. My room was huge, the bed itself was king sized and had a lovely jeweled canopy. Wooden chest's painted white and violet held my possessions. Fluffy rugs and inflatable chairs were placed tastefully around the room and huge bay windows sided by Egyptian window couches set my room apart from Lana's. My bathroom was huge and painted sky blue. My favorite aspect of the room was the ceiling. One half was a midnight black and covered in tiny diamonds for stars. The other half was a prussian blue and had white clouds. In the middle the two merged and the Clow symbol was painted in. 

"Mreow?" 

"Good morning Keero" I said while petting my cat. He was completely white except for the black streak down his face. 

Slipping on a pare on fuzzy slippers I walked slowly to the bathroom. Taking my shower I sighed happily then…Crash…

"Grrrrr, why me?" I stepped out rubbing my sore head and started combing my hair.

'As is my life wasn't hard enough I had to be born a twin.'

When I came out of the bathroom, sopping wet but clean, I found my bed made and clothes laid out for me. 

Carefully I put on the white stockings then the blue tri-skirt, followed by a white blouse and blue blazer. Next I put on some black pumps and white kid gloves. Finally I got my tear -drop necklace. It had been a present from daddy for my birthday and I always wore it. Taking a brush I ran it through my shoulder length honey brown hair and then tied in a small white ribbon. Someone knocked on my door.

"Miss. Rinoah, breakfast is ready,"

"Thank you, I'll be down in a moment,"

Setting Keero down on his bed I turned on my music box.

"Keep yourself busy, but no messing up the room!" I cried as I left. Walking down the spiral staircase I stopped at my other room and peeked in.

"Why Miss. Rinoah," said a short lady who looked to be in her 30's, "Aren't you supposed to be having breakfast?" I blushed.

"I just wanted to check on Luna and Libra, Tilly. How are they doing?" Luna and Libra were Christmas presents from Uncle Zechs. Both were beautiful turtledoves. 

"There fine and they say hi!" said Tilly as she filled their water bowls.

"Thank you Tilly, goodbye!"

When I got down to breakfast mommy was already there but Lana and daddy were missing.

"Mother, where's daddy and Lana?" One of the servants put down a big plate of pancakes. 

"Daddy's showing Lana some new kung-fu moves today princess" I glowed at the nickname. Just then Lana came sliding in on her socks. Daddy came in two seconds later, gave me a quick peek on the cheek and sat down.

"Lana what were you doing this morning? I could hear you running up and down the stairs shouting." 

"Well you wouldn't have had to worry about that if daddy woke up on time to practice kung-fu with me!" she snapped glaring at daddy. I tried to hide a giggle as daddy glared back.

"Miss a letter for you," said Pagan handing a little white envelope. Daddy looked at it suspiciously but mommy gave me the okay to open it. When I did glitter fell out. 

_Dear Miss Rinoah,_

_You have been invited to the fencing competition, to compete, on August 16, 215ac. Hope you may attend. _

_Yours Truly, _

Anita Garland 

_ _

"Oh, mother, daddy may I go? Please?!" I begged. Mommy looked at daddy, who nodded.

"Yeah!"

"But only if you agree to an extra three guards," I groaned, there was always a catch.

"Okay"

"Then you may go,"

"Oh you know what I almost forgot I'm having a little celebration ball for the signing of the pollution bill and I invited a lot of people. So us girls will have to go shopping today! Okay?" I nodded excited. Lana looked like she would be sick. Daddy excused himself.

"Well, I have a meeting to get too," he said and stood up. Lana followed him out. Mommy squeezed my hand and smiled.

'We were going shopping!'

So how is it so far? Please send me your reviews and again feel free to e-mail me. Also, many thanks to my friend SilentPegasus for helping me write this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing…blah blah blah, u know the drill… 

**Chapter 3**

"Oh you know what? I almost forgot, I'm having a little celebration ball for the signing of the pollution bill and I invited a lot of people. So us girls will have to go shopping today! Okay?" Rinoah nodded in excitement. 

"Well, I have a meeting to get too," he said and stood up and I followed him out. Then a thought struck me.

"Uhh...Mom what kind of people are you inviting to the ball tonight?" I asked.

"Oh you know, just some important people. Oh yes and I'm also inviting Uncle Zechs, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei." mom replied. Oh my god, mom was inviting Uncle Trowa, which means Josh would be coming. I never told anyone but I secretly had a crush on Josh ever since.

"Speaking of important people I think you both should wear ball gowns tonight, no dresses or skirts. Lana darling, you must go shopping with us." said mom. I would usually put up a fit about going shopping but for the sake of Josh I think this time it would be good to go shopping. I mean it's all right, but it just doesn't go with my reputation.

"Alright..." I sighed trying to show some despair. We walked out to the front of the mansion and the maids were already working on the decorations. The limousine was already waiting out front. As soon as we got in we were off to mom's personal tailor. The whole ride their mom was on her cell phone talking to Mrs. Blake the tailor and Rinoah was giving me the evil eye. I hope she's not suspicious about me liking Josh. I was about to start a fight when we arrived at the store. We all quickly got out of the limousine and into the building.

"Relena dear how are you?" Mrs. Blake exclaimed kissing mom on each cheek. Then she looked down at us. "And this must be Rinoah and Lana!" she screeched in excitement. It was always Rinoah and Lana, never Lana and Rinoah only because Rinoah was a couple of seconds older than me her name was always said first out of the two of us. 

"Mrs. Blake we're looking for ball gowns for the two." mom explained. Mrs. Blake looked at us and began examining us from head to toe and walking around us a couple of times. 

"My my, you look just like your father don't you?" Mrs. Blake smiled as she lifted my chin and looked straight into my eyes. Then she moved onto Rinoah and ran her fingers through her hair. "You on the other hand, have your mother's hair!" she grinned happily. Oh sure, just stare me down like a criminal and then say how wonderful Rinoah is. Everyone liked Rinoah better! "I know just the thing, come come!" Mrs. Blake beckoned and we followed her into another room. There Mrs. Blake brought out two gowns and we were to try them on. They were both strapless gowns that hugged your sides and then the rest of the gown flowed down to your feet. Rinoah chose the pink one and I chose the purple. 

"You two look so wonderful!" Mrs. Blake cheered. I had to admit these were nice gowns. To add to it Mrs. Blake gave us silk gloves that ran all the way up to our elbows. After about five minutes of mom talking to Mrs. Blake we quickly got out of the gowns and changed back into our regular clothes. Mom paid for them and we were on our way back home. 

Turns out we spent a little more time at the tailor than we had expected and mom had scheduled for the hair dresser to come to the mansion. As soon as we got back the two of us were to run up to our rooms and take a quick shower. We thought we were late but actually the hairdresser was. I was about to go downstairs but mom told us not to come down and just sit patiently in our rooms. I was already halfway down the stairs so now I had to trek all the way back up. In my bedroom doorway stood Rinoah, with her evil eye.

"What?" I asked her impatiently, trying to get into my own room. She didn't move an inch. "Get out of my way, I need to get in my room!" I added.

"What's going on? All of a sudden you wanted to go shopping!" Rinoah sneered and I felt my face burn a deep crimson, she knew! She knew all about me liking Josh, ahhh! 

"Nothing, I just went because Mom made me!" I retorted, raising my voice. She finally got out of my way. To past time I decided to listen to my nsync c-d. I walked over to my boom box and discovered it wasn't there. I raced over to Rinoah's room with only a royal blue robe on and my hair wrapped in a towel.

"You took my c-d! Give it back!" I shouted. Rinoah walked over to her boom box and took out the nsync c-d.

"Oh this c-d?" she smiled putting it into the c-d case and held it up. I reached out to grab it but she pulled it away. She ran out into the hall and I chased after her. I reached for the c-d again and caught hold of it.

"Give it back!" I shouted.

"Only if you tell me the truth!" Rinoah replied.

"What truth?" I asked yanking the c-d towards me.

"You like Josh Barton don't you?" said Rinoah pulling the c-d towards her. I knew I couldn't hide it anymore.

"So what if I did?" I shouted pulling the c-d towards me again.

"I knew it..."Rinoah concluded and without wasting another minute I jumped her, sending both of us to the ground. I pinched her on the arm and she pinched me back. Then Rinoah shouted for mom and I shouted for dad and coincidentally we called for them at the same exact time. At the sound of our voices mom and dad came racing upstairs, prying us off each other.

"Girls what in the world is going on here?" mom asked.

"Rinoah took my nsync c-d!" I shouted, brushing off some fuzz on my robe.

"She pinched me!" Rinoah shouted back.

"Girls please, your mother and I are busy enough with the preparation for the ball tonight." explained dad.

"Yes girls, please, just go back to your rooms and wait patiently. The hair dresser should be here any moment." mom added and as if on cue the hairdresser's limousine pulled up front of the mansion. Pagan opened the door and the hairdresser and his wife came dashing up the stairs and Rinoah and I retreated to our rooms.

"Both of them are already in their rooms waiting." I heard mom say. I quickly sat down in front of my dresser and waited. The door swung open and in came John Paul, the French hairdresser. His wife Madame Dumont was probably with Rinoah. 

"Bonjour Lana, how are you?" he asked me as he began brushing my hair.

"Fine..."I replied flatly.

"Not feeling vell?" he asked me in his French accent and I shook my head.

" I'm fine, really." I said and John Paul nodded in acceptance. 

"Lets see here, your mother vants you and your sister to have the same hair style." John Paul said to me. "And I know just the thing!" he smiled and set off to work. I busied myself with a teen magazine and after what seemed like forever John Paul was done. I took a look at my hair in the mirror and it looked impressive.

"How do you like it?" he asked me.

"Its wonderful John Paul, thank-you!" I replied. My hair was put into a high ponytail and the ponytail was curled. My bangs hung freely on the side of my face and a few pinches of silver glitter were applied.

"I'm glad you like it. Enjoy the party sweetheart!" John Paul exclaimed and left. I didn't bother me he called me sweetheart because he was a very close family friend but what amazed me was what he did with my hair. Next I had to put on my gown. I carefully slipped it on along with the gloves that ran all the way up to my elbows. It was kind of uncomfortable at first but I got used to it. I slipped on my heels too and sat down in front of the dresser again.

"Ooo...I hope Josh likes it." I said out loud when suddenly I heard a knock on my door. Afraid he or she heard what I had just said, I quickly flipped open the magazine and made it so that it looked like I was reading something. 

"Come in..." I announced and in came Rinoah. Her hair was put up the exact same way mine was, only difference was the color of her gown. It was obvious she had heard what I said

"Please Rinoah, whatever you do please don't tell mom and dad or anyone else." I begged her and she simply nodded. Rinoah walked over to me and I stood up, prepared for any snide remark she was going to make.

"Lana I wanna, I wanna say I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I'm sorry for not giving you the c-d and for picking on you because I found out you liked Josh." she smiled. This has got to be a dream, Rinoah rarely apologizes.

"You really mean it?" I asked her just to make sure and she nodded. "Well, I'm sorry for pouncing on you and pinching you." I apologized. Rinoah laughed.

" Apology accepted." she grinned and we gave each other a hug.

"Anyway, I was wondering. You wanna switch lockets to fool the grown-ups?" she asked me and we both smiled evilly.

"Sure why not?" I replied and we laughed till our stomachs hurt. Each of us had a golden heart-shaped locket with a picture of our self inside and the first letter of our name. Rinoah handed me hers and I handed her mine. We did this because it was funny and many of the grown-ups could never tell who was who and they would look at our locket. Rinoah helped put hers on for me and I put mine on for her. We applied some lip-gloss and it was time to head down to the ball. As soon as I opened the door to my room I could hear all the chatter coming from downstairs. Rinoah and I exchanged glances; we both sighed deeply, and headed down the staircase.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own gundam wing, got it? LoL alrite…

Chapter 4

As we came down the grand staircase the ballroom hushed. Stopping halfway we were to meet by our parents. Mother was in her gown that showed she was queen and daddy wore an uncomfortable looking suit. As we started down the staircase again we were formally announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Heero Yuy, Queen Relena, Princess Rinoah, and Princess Lana",

Lana and I pasted on our public smiles. When we finally got to the end of the staircase our guests surrounded us. But Lana and I had a mission. Slipping past mother and daddy we headed towards the music room. Sure enough there were our honored guests. 

"Uncle Zechs, Aunt Nion!" I cried jumping up and hugging them. 

"Well hello their Rinoah!" Uncle Zechs said picking me up for a bear hug.

Meanwhile…

"Trista!!" yelped Lana running over to her very best friend. I turned to Aunt Nion.

"Where are Uncle Quatre, Wufei and Aunt Dorothy and Sally?" 

Aunt Noin smiled and pointed towards the door were they had just entered. I ran towards my best friend Rini.

"Rinoah!" she cried. Uncle Quatre smiled. 

"Rini! It's been so long since I've last seen you!" Rini and I started dancing around in the excitement.

"Good evening, Rinoah," said Wufei's son Li. I stopped dancing and ran to him giving him a big hug. He smiled and hugged me back twirling me around. 

Giving him a peck on the check and grabbing his hand I said, "Li, I'm so glad you came! It's been positively boring around here," 

Just then daddy popped into the room gave a nod to his friends and turned to us.

"Girls, the press wants to take a couple of photos and the rest of your guests are waiting for you". With that he disappeared. Turning apologetically to Rini and Li, I slipped back into the crowd along with Lana. Before the press could reach us Lana leaned over and whispered in m ear.

"So what tricks you wanna play this time? Is there a secret scandal in our house or a murder in our backyard?" I scowled and again put on my public smile. 

"Princess Lana is it true that your father has planned to rebuild the gundams?"

"Miss, Rinoah over here!"

"Over this way Princess Lana"

"Princess Rinoah smile!"

I really hated these stupid reporters. But if mother could deal with them so could I. And the worst part was no one seemed to notice we had switched lockets. I could tell Lana felt the same way so with faked politeness we made our way to the buffet table. Low and behold there was Uncle Duo and Aunt Trista, chowing down. Lana and Trista snuck off to a nearby table with plates of food to talk about their next scheme. Looking around for Rini I finally found her huddled against her father. 

"Excuse me sir but I have other guests," I said to the pushy reporter. 

"Rinoah, over here! I wanted to show you what daddy got me!" I smiled. She held out her wrist and showed of a tiny emerald bracelet. Rini was blonde like her parents and taller then me. One of her eyes was green and the other was blue. I thought it was cool but people often teased her about it. Lana's friend Trista had blue hair all the way to her ankles that her dad insisted she braid. Her violet eyes were flaming with rebellion, and every word dripped with sarcasm. After about two or three hours of mingling with the public the only guests left were our friends. The grown-ups went of to the sitting room to talk, while the rest of us sat on the staircase wondering what to do. 

"I wonder were Uncle Trowa is. Didn't he say he'd come?" wondered Lana aloud. Just then there was a knock at the door. Pagan opened it and in came Uncle Trowa, Aunt Catherine; baby Kari, Cousin Josh, and…Cousin Yaten!

"Yaten!!" the whole mob of us kids raced towards her.

"Looks like we've been out shined!" laughed Aunt Catherine. Lana turned away from Yaten and smiled at Uncle Trowa. 

"The grown-ups are all in the sitting room," Uncle Trowa and Aunt Catherine nodded, leaving us with Josh. 

Two seconds later Uncle Zechs came running out grabbing Yaten in a big bear hug.

Yaten was Zechs and Nion's daughter. She was way older then us and after finishing college had joined the Preventers. Her silvery hair was put in an amazon's ponytail, and she wore a short black dress that showed of really, really, really long legs that she inherited from her parents. She was one of our favorite cousins but we rarely saw her.

"You said you couldn't make it!" Aunt Nion said yanking Zechs away and taking his place giving Yaten a hug. 

Yaten smiled. "Here I am!" Chatting and hugging she and her parents went back to the grown-up room. Making our way back to the staircase Li turned to Lana.

"You look like you've gotten stronger!" Lana beamed.

"Yeah, and I bet I could beat you anytime, anywhere!" she was referring to kung fu. 

"Oh, yeah!" Li exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lana grinned.

With that she raced upstairs and changed into short shorts and a tank top. Then they raced over to the training room, followed by Josh and Trista.

Rini and I looked at each other and shrugged. We really weren't into the whole fighting for pride thing. 

"Can we go see Luna and Libra?" 

"Sure" and we raced up to their room. Mostly it was just like a big birdcage. Big plants hung from the ceiling and the floor was tiled with really beautiful mosaics. Making little chirping sounds I summoned Luna. She came down and landed on my shoulder. Rini made some chirping noises and Libra came to her. Going out on the balcony we let them of so they could fly around. 

"So tell me the truth. When are you and Li going to get married because I want to be the maid of honor!" 

"Rini!!!" 

"Just kidding," and we started to laugh. When Luna and Libra came back we set them inside and went up to my room. 

"Can you wait just a minute? I want to change." Rini nodded and I went into my closet. Slipping out of the ball gown I changed into my outfit that I had worn earlier in the day. When I came out Rini was sitting on one of the inflatable chairs, flipping through a book. I sat down on the bed and was immediately welcomed by Keero. 

"Keero, get off of me you big lug!" Rini started to giggle. Just then the door opened and Lana, Li, Trista, and Josh came in. 

"Hey, can we come in?"

"Why don't you go to Lana's room?" Whenever they came in my room it turned into a mess.

"Geez! Well sorry, just wanted to keep you company and all." Lana retorted and quickly left the room, Josh and Trista right behind her. Li decided to stay and sat down next to me and began petting Keero. Rini stood up and went to my cd player, turning on my Beethoven cd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as we reached the foot of the spiral staircase many faces and flashes of light greeted us. Rinoah and I pasted on our public smiles as we were formally announced. After a few "hellos" and "good evenings" Rinoah and I managed to scramble out of the crowd. As I did so, I noticed many familiar faces but then two of which I didn't know. They were pretty tall men, strong and mysterious looking, and scary looking eyes. Assuming they were new friends of mom and dad, I raced over to my best friend Trista and Rinoah went to greet our Uncle Zechs and Aunt Noin. Trista and I didn't really get a chance to start talking when dad came over and told me the press wanted to get a couple of photos and my other guests were waiting. I rolled my eyes and Trista laughed as I left. As soon as Rinoah and I entered the ballroom where the press awaited we were greeted by thousands of flashing lights.

"So what tricks you wanna play this time? Is there a secret scandal in our house or a murder in our backyard?" I mischievously asked her and she scowled.Again we pasted on our public smiles and posed.

"Princess Lana is it true that your father has planned to rebuild the gundams?"

"Miss, Rinoah over here!"

"Over this way Princess Lana"

"Princess Rinoah, smile!" After a couple more photos, Rinoah and I with faked politeness excused ourselves and headed over to the buffet table. I met Trista over there and as soon as we finished getting our food we sat down at a table and began eating and talking about TV shows. After a couple hours, almost all the guests had gone home except for mom and dad's closest friends. Trista, Rini, Rinoah, Li and I sat down on the staircase wondering what to do next.

"I wonder where Uncle Trowa is? He said he'd come." I asked aloud and as if on cue there was a knock on the door. Pagan swiftly opened it and in came Uncle Trowa, Aunt Catherine, Baby Kari, Josh, and Yaten. Yaten was Uncle Zechs and Aunt Noin's daughter and she was a lot older than we were. I think she's all right but Rinoah takes to liking her more than I do. I turned to Uncle Trowa and gave him my biggest smile. He was my most favorite uncle of all.

"The grown-ups are all in the sitting room having tea and coffee." I smiled and Uncle Trowa and Aunt Catherine nodded and left to go join them, leaving Josh with us. I blushed deeply as I saw him walk over to us.

"Hi Josh." I greeted him shyly.

"Hello Lana." He smiled. We all walked back to the staircase and sat down, again thinking of what to do.

"Hey Li, looks like you've gotten stronger. I bet I could beat you anytime anywhere!" Lana exclaimed. Li simply nodded and I raced upstairs and changed into board shorts, tank top, and decided to keep my hair up. I raced back downstairs nearly running over Rini and Rinoah who were on their way upstairs to see Luna and Libra. Josh and Trista decided to watch our match. On our way there, it began to rain outside and a thought struck me. I quickly ran into the sitting room where all the parents were talking about something. 

"Dad, can I let Arioso in?" I asked him, at the same time trying to catch my breath. He simply nodded and I raced out of the room and to the back sliding door in the kitchen. I quickly pulled it open and noticed it was beginning to rain hard. I let out a whistle and in the blink of an eye Arioso arrived right in front of me and ran inside. Arioso is my dog, part Siberian husky and part wolf. As soon as he was inside I shut the door and without caring to lock it the two of us ran to the training room, where Li, Josh, and Trista were already waiting. Trista and Josh began petting Arioso as Li and I bowed to each other before we began our fight. I was right; Li had gotten stronger and a bit tougher too. I quickly delivered a sidekick, which he blocked and returned with a punch. Our match went on for about five to ten more minutes and with a roundhouse kick, I knocked him down to the ground and it was over, I beat him! We bowed and shook hands and sat down next to Trista and Josh and began petting Arioso.

"Lets go see what Rinoah and Rini are doing." I suggested and they all followed. We walked upstairs and opened the door to Rinoah's room and there she was petting Keero and Rini was flipping through a book.

"Why don't you go to your own room?" Rinoah pouted.

"Geez! Well sorry, just wanted to keep you company and all." I retorted and quickly left, with Trista and Josh close behind. Li decided to stay in Rinoah's room. Inside my room Arioso jumped onto my bed and quickly fell asleep. Josh, Trista and I decided to play BS, a card game. As soon as we got into the game there was a flash of light outside my window and a loud crash of thunder sounded right after it, causing all of us to jump. A couple more flashes of lightning lit the sky and were all followed by thunder.

"Hey, is it only me but are you guys scared?" Trista asked. I could tell Josh was scared and I was practically terrified but I didn't want to show it.

"Not me!" I announced and the others shrugged their shoulders and we continued playing. Then the door to my room opened and in came Rini, Li and Rinoah, probably scared of the thunder too.

"Hi, can we come in?" Rini politely asked and I nodded. The three of them sat down and joined in the card game. We all sat in a small circle on the hard wood floor. Trista on my left, Josh on my right, Rinoah in between Rini and Li. Without notice came another crash of thunder and all of us jumped.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone say and I looked up. It was Li talking to Rinoah. She simply nodded and then he reached out and took her hand in his. I rolled my eyes in disgust and wished Josh would do something like that for me one day. Anyway, after one more game, Josh and Li decided to go downstairs to play video games and I accompanied them to set up the system. As soon as I finished I raced back upstairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, it felt as if I wasn't the only one upstairs. I quickly glanced to both my left and right. I heard the slight creak of a door and was about to go check it out when I could hear laughter coming from my room. I shrugged my shoulders as I opened the door to my room. The three were whispering things back and forth to each other. Fearing it was about me I quickly sat down next to Trista and demanded they spill the beans.

" We weren't talking about you, we're talking about Li!" Rini grinned happily and I felt like throwing up. 'Why do they always talk about boys, they're just another person in this world.' I said inside. 

"I know, lets play truth or dare!" Trista smiled rather evilly.

"Uhh Trista, I dunno…" replied Rini.

" Come on, what's the matter, scared?" Trista smirked. 

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm in!" I shouted.

"Me too!" Rinoah smiled and after seeing Rinoah join the game so did Rini. We decided who would go first and it was Rinoah and she chose truth.

"Hmm…truth, you wanna marry Li when you grow up don't you?" Rini asked.

"Remember…the truth!" I added.

" Yes…" she replied and we laughed and giggled, even Rinoah herself.

"Okay, I pick you Lana!" Rinoah decided, pointing to me. "Truth or dare?" she asked. I thought hard. I was the bravest of us all so I decided to go with dare.

"Alright, lets see…" Rinoah pondered. "I got it! I dare you…to go kiss Josh!" she smiled, raising her voice on each word. Trista and Rini tried to muffle their giggles. I sighed heavily. Since I was the queen of dares, I couldn't back out. The three escorted me to the door and wanted to follow, to make sure I really do it. Of all the dares I've ever done, this by far would be the worst. We soon reached the game room and the girls hid behind curtains as I walked in. I could feel my knees shaking. I walked up behind them, and pretended to clear my throat. Li and Josh paused the game and quickly turned around.

"Umm…Josh can I have a word with you?" I asked him and he quickly stood up and walked over to me. Looking into his blue eyes, I felt like melting.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked. Without wasting another minute I planted a quick kiss on his cheek and took a step back. I could feel my cheeks burning a deep crimson. Fearing Josh would hate me forever for what I just did I wanted to run away but I couldn't, my legs wouldn't budge. Josh, seeing I hadn't run off walked up to me. Afraid of what me might say, I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, he kissed me on the cheek. I opened my eyes in shock and he stood there in front of me with an expressionless face, both of us were speechless.

"I…uhh…umm…" I stuttered and was about to bolt off back to my room when he grabbed my wrist. Too embarrassed to stay another moment I turned to leave and he let my hand slide away from his. As soon as I took off, the girls ran after me.

"So what happened? I couldn't really see cause of Rini's big head!" Trista complained.

"It doesn't matter, tell us what happened!" Rinoah exclaimed.

" Well I kissed him and…" I stopped not wanting to go on.

"And?" the others asked in unison.

" He kissed me back." I replied and they all jumped in happiness.

"He kissed you back?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"You go girl!" I couldn't help but blush. They were about to beckon me on telling them more when out of nowhere the biggest flash of light lit the sky outside my room and was then followed by a crash of thunder which literally shook the mansion, causing all of us to scream in fear. We all huddled close.

"That was really scary!" said Rini and we nodded in agreement. The rain began falling harder than ever.

***Relena's point of view***

We all sat there talking as the sound of thunder and heavy rain filled the mansion. Noin was right in the middle of explaining the new goals for the Preventers when suddenly the scream of Lana, Rinoah, Rini, and Trista rang through the mansion. Knowing the children were probably terrified of the thunder I decided to go check on them but Heero urged me to stay, and without wanting to be rude, I did so.

***Lana's point of view***

****We were all so scared from the thunder we decided not to continue the game; instead we just sat there talking. Every once and awhile another one of the 'out of nowhere' lighting and thunder hit and it caused us all to become even more scared. We all were in the middle of talking about animals when another terrifying crash of thunder rang though the mansion, this time causing the lights to go out. We all screamed really loud and Rini, the most scared of us all, started crying. The lights suddenly came back on. We all were trying to hush Rini when she suddenly stopped and her eyes went wide.

"What Rini?" I asked her and she began shaking. Her eyes were locked on something behind me. Rinoah and Trista turned to look and their eyes went wide and they also began shaking. I quickly turned around and my eye caught what they were looking at, rather who they were looking at. It was the two unknown guests that came to the ball, except they were dressed in all black. Trista, Rinoah, Rini, and I quickly got up and backed up against the wall. I quickly whispered to the others that if they do anything to us, scream your heart out. One of the men locked the door and then joined the other guy as they began advancing on us. 

"Which one of you girls are Rinoah and Lana?" one man asked us. I sent Rinoah a nod and we both stepped up.

"We are. What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep things cool. Rini began crying harder than ever and Trista was standing with her up against the wall. 'Some help from the parents would be great now.' I said to myself.

"You two are coming with us." Said one of them. Turning to Rinoah I pretended I was about to say something, but then I turned around and kicked one guy in the groin. He fell down to his knees in pain. Rini quickly ran for the door but was too panicked to notice it was locked. Rinoah ran to the other side of the room in the corner and hid. Trista ran over to Arioso who now, was also helping me fight off the thugs. Trista, Rini, and Rinoah had already begun screaming. The other guy noticed where Rinoah was hiding and was about to grab her when I kicked him in the face. 'Mom…dad…help!' 

***Relena's point of view***

We were all drinking tea and coffee and talking when we heard the girls scream even louder than usual, which made me uneasy. Again, I assumed it was the thunder and they were probably chasing each other around because the chandelier above our heads was jingling and shaking. I sent Heero a worried look and he placed his hand over mine. Then all of a sudden we heard a crash and the sound of a vase hitting the floor, and more screaming. Zechs had stopped talking and we all looked at each other worriedly.

"Mommy…daddy!" we heard someone cry and it sounded like Rini.

"Somebody help us!" Rinoah screamed. The next thing I knew, we were all running up the grand staircase and to the center of the noise, Lana's room. Heero turned the knob but the door was obviously locked.

"Lana, open the door!" Heero shouted. I could tell he was getting worried by the minute. We not only heard the girls' screams but also the voices of perhaps two other men, which meant trouble. Heero turned to us and announced the door was locked.

"Then we're going to have to break down the door." Duo shouted above the screaming and thunder.

"You can't, the doors are too thick!" I replied. Again Heero began twisting the knob but no luck. Occasionally we heard swift kicks, punches, and 'ai-ya's' and assumed Lana was trying to fight the intruders off.

***Lana's point of view***

I continued fighting one guy as the other chased Rinoah around my room, knocking down a vase and things off my shelf. Trista was huddled next to Rini and both were now crying, Rini screaming for her mom and dad.

" Lana, open the door!" I heard someone shout, it was dad!

"Dad I can't, it's locked. Dad you gotta help us!" I yelled. Arioso lunged at the guy I was fighting, but without warning, he brought out a crowbar and with a forceful swing hit Arioso, sending him to the ground.

"Arioso!" I cried and slid down next to him. He was hurt bad. "Arioso, are you alright?" I asked, holding the dog in my arms as tears streamed down my face. 

"Lana, look out behind you!" I heard Rinoah cry. The other guy had already grabbed her and was holding her back. I turned around but the man grabbed me with a strong grip. 

"Let go of me!" I shouted. He picked up a chair and threw it at the window, causing it to break.

"Mom…dad…help!" Rinoah cried as they dragged us out the window.

***Relena's point of view***

I heard Lana scream Arioso's name and I felt more enraged that we couldn't help them.

"Heero, your gun in my dresser!" I shouted and he quickly ran to get it. As soon as he came back everyone stepped back as he blasted the doorknob and we burst through the door. Trowa and Wufei were off downstairs again, hoping to catch the intruders before they get away. Quatre, Dorothy, Duo, and Hide ran over to Rini and Trista. Catherine over to Arioso and Heero and I searched the room for Lana and Rinoah. The window was smashed and the rain was coming in, they were gone. I tried hard not to but I couldn't, and began crying. Heero walked over to me, offering his shoulder.

So how is it so far? There's still more to come! Please send me your reviews and feel free to e-mail me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

When I woke up I was sitting in a small blue room tied to a chair, Lana was beside me, and she looked like she was already awake. 

"Lana?" I asked weakly. She turned to me and smiled.

"Ya, Rinoah?"

"Have we been kidnapped from mommy and daddy?" She nodded. I bit my upper lip but couldn't stop the tears.

"It's okay Rinoah, dad will save us!" I knew she was probably right but I still couldn't stop crying.

"Rinoah, don't cry!!" 

"But…how are we going to get out? What if we never see Mommy and Daddy never find us what if we never see them again?" I started sobbing hysterically. A man came in. He was wearing a uniform and didn't look very happy. 

"Stop crying!" he said. It only made me cry harder. Suddenly he slapped me, I stopped. 

"God. I can't stand guard duty," he walked out. As soon as he shut the door again I started crying quietly.

"Rinoah, be quiet, you don't want him to hit you again do you? Are you okay?" Lana looked really worried.

"Lana why did they take us away?" 

"I don't know…" She stopped. We heard footsteps outside and some voices then a lady in uniform, with a kind smile came in. 

"Well, well, well the children of the Perfect Solider. You would think he would keep better watch over them. Oh, well it serves are purposes just fine,"

"What are you going to do to us?!" yelled Lana. She turned towards her with angry eyes but still she kept that kind smile. That smile reassured me that she was a nice lady.

"Lana she looks nice maybe she can help us." I said softly. The lady who had been advancing towards Lana turned towards me. 

"Oh, I am a nice lady! You look hungry would you like to come with me to get something to eat?" I nodded smiling.

"Rinoah don't listen to her she's a bad lady she took us away from mom and dad!" I looked over at Lana with concern, but the lady untied me and helped me up.

"Come now child your sister is still upset lets go get you something to eat and some new clothes." I turned away from Lana's desperate yells and skipped out of that horrible room hand held by the nice lady.

After going down lots of hallways we got to her room. 

"Now you wait one second and I'll get those clothes for you," she walked out leaving me to sit. I hope I was doing the right thing I was sure this lady was nice! Why wouldn't she be, she might even take me back to mommy and daddy! 

"Here we are why don't you try these on," she handed me an outfit. I grimaced at the color but the polite thing to do would be to try it on. 

"Now I'll wait outside while you get dressed,"

When I was finally done. I had on black shorts, a white blouse, covered by a black military jacket with silvery buttons shaped as stars. 

"Oh you look wonderful your majesty!" I looked at her questioningly.

"Majesty?" she smiled and took a brush running it through my hair. 

"Come now lets go get that breakfast," she took me to a big dinning hall and we had pancakes and orange juice. When I was finishing with a big glass of water she came up behind me placed a black cloak over my shoulders and a silver tiara that hooked around my ears. She took me to a mirror. Between the diamonds made out of black opals made a dolphin. The black sea will rise again and you and your sister will be our leaders. I looked at her wildly.

"The what?!"

"The gundams and their pilots will finally be destroyed!"

"What!!" But my vision blurred and I fell unconscious. Voices talked to me in the dark. Telling me that I was ruler my sister and I would reign over the earth and colonies. I was so confused.

**The pilots:**

** **

Heero typed away at his laptop, Duo and Wufei typed at theirs. Trowa had been sent out as a scout along with Zechs and a group of preventers. I had been told to send out my own search party. My magaunacs were scanning the country along with another group of preventers while I stayed and looked through my satellites for any clues. Noin and Catherine were comforting Relena who had been an emotional wreck since the kidnapping. Hildi, Dorothy, and Sally had started their own search group along with the rest of the preventers. And the children… I smiled at the thought. We had found Josh and Li asleep in the hallway both holding toy swords. After they had heard what happened they, Trista, Rini and Yaten had started their own search party. But had been stopped shortly after by Zechs who was afraid they might be next. One way or another we would find those two and the culprits would have to face the wrath of the perfect solider. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** **

I woke up to find myself in some small room. I was seated in a chair and my hands were tied behind me to the chair's back and my ankles were tied together. Next to me, Rinoah was slowly waking up.

"Lana?" she asked warily.

"Ya Rinoah?" I replied.

"Have we been kidnapped from mommy and daddy?" I simply nodded and she started to cry.

"It's okay Rinoah, dad will save us!" I said not really sure if I was right, but she still continued to cry. Then all of a sudden a man in a uniform walked in.

"Stop crying!" he literally shouted and then slapped Rinoah across the face. 'God I hate guard duty!" she muttered to himself as he left the room. Tears began their journey down Rinoah's face again. We talked a little more and then all of a sudden some lady in a uniform walks in.

"Well, well, well the children of the Perfect Solider. You would think he would keep better watch over them. Oh, well it serves are purposes just fine," she announced.

"What are you going to do to us?" I yelled. She turned to me and sent me a small glare and I glared back. Then she turned to Rinoah and faked a kind smile, I rolled my eyes.

"Lana she looks nice maybe she can help us." Rinoah said softly. Apparently the lady had heard what she said and replied, "Oh, I am a nice lady! You look hungry would you like to come with me to get something to eat?" Rinoah eagerly nodded and the lady began untying her.

"Rinoah don't listen to her she's a bad lady she took us away from mom and dad!" I yelled but she seemed to ignore me. She was already enveloped in her own thoughts about how nice that lady could be.

"Come now child your sister is still upset, lets go get you something to eat and some new clothes." The lady said to Rinoah as they started to walk out of the room.

"Rinoah don't listen to her she's only trying to trick you. She's not gonna help us get back to mom and dad, it's all a lie can't you see that? Rinoah listen to me, don't follow her!" I screamed and yelled but she just simply took the lady's hand and they walked off down the hall. One of the guards closed the door and I slumped in my chair. Rinoah had no idea what she was getting herself into. I began struggling against my bonds but they cut me no slack. Then the door opened and in walked one of the guards. I glared at him as he took a seat in the far corner.

"There's no point in struggling, you'll never get out of this place." He said to me rather joyously.

"So? When my dad gets here he's gonna kick your butt!" I retorted.

"Quit dreamin' little girl, your mom and dad are never gonna find you. They've probably already given up searchin for the two of you." The guard smiled.

"You'll see, they're gonna find us!And when they do all of you are goin' down!" I exclaimed and the guard literally laughed his head off. "Go ahead and keep on laughin, but I'm warning you!" I said to him. Suddenly the door to the room opened. The guard quickly stopped laughing and stood up to salute. It was the lady again, but this time my sister wasn't standing beside her.

"My my, such big threats for a little and helpless girl!" The lady snickered.

"What have you done to my sister? Where is she?" I asked but she ignored me. She called in another guard and whispered something to the two of them. The lady walked up in front me and stared me in the eye, as if looking into my soul. 

"Looks like you're going to be more trouble than your sister." She smiled evilly. I simply spat in her face and she slapped me in return. "A lot more trouble!" she added and walked out. The two remaining guards walked over to me, one telling me if I tried anything he'd have to hurt me and the other began untying my wrists. I did as I was told and as soon as I stood up each guard grabbed one of my arms and began dragging me out of the room. After walking through a couple of corridors we came to a set of double doors. One of the guards opened it and pushed me inside, once there they closed and locked the door behind me. I was now alone in someone's room, probably the lady's. I looked around and spotted Rinoah, who was wearing some type of uniform and was on the bed unconscious. I ran over to her and was about to wake her up when a voice told me not to. I quickly stood up and came face to face with the lady. I was about to punch her when she caught my wrist. 

"Hmm…what a clever girl!" she smiled and let go of my wrist. "Don't wake her, she's having a nice dream." The lady said to me, walking over to Rinoah, and began stroking her hair.

"What do you want with us? What have you done to Rinoah?" I asked her standing my ground.

"Haven't you noticed it's always your sister getting all the attention?" she said to me standing up.

"What?" I asked her in confusion.

"You heard me, its always Rinoah then Lana isn't it?" she added.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't have anything to do with this!" I replied.

"What about that one birthday party you had a couple of years ago, who got more presents?" she asked.

"Rinoah did, but that's alright I didn't mind." I answered.

"Don't lie Lana, you know you were jealous!" the lady smiled.

"I…was…no…well…I…. I'm not lying!" I replied, raising my voice. She was messing with my mind.

"Or how about that one time you two were playing and you broke something that belonged to your mother? She was furious wasn't she?" asked the lady.

"It was only an accident!" I cried, tears welling in my eyes.

"If it was only an accident, then why did you father send you to your room?" she added.

"Because…because…" I didn't know what to say! The lady was right.

"And when your dad missed your kung-fu competition?" the lady added.

"He was busy and had a lot of work, he told me later when I got home. He was sorry…!" I shouted.

"Maybe, or was he just too tired of seeing you lose?" Those words pierced me like a thousand knives, and tears began streaming down my face.

"And Rinoah, taking your things without asking you? Your mother always pushing you to do activities you don't like! What kind of family is this?" the lady exclaimed.

'She was wrong, everything she was saying was wrong. But then again some of it was true! Ahhh…I don't know what to believe!' I said inside, falling to the floor while crying. The lady walked over to me.

"You see, everyone in this world wants to make your life miserable. But I can help you get back at all of them for all the misery they've caused you. All you have to do is trust me!" I looked up at the lady and thought about what she had said. Inside my head voices were telling me to listen to her and not to. Voices of mom, dad, and Rinoah.

"Its all your fault!" I heard mom shout.

"Why couldn't we just have one girl? Instead we're stuck with twins!" Dad sighed.

"You're the worst sister in the whole world, I hate you!" Rinoah yelled. Hearing that made me cry even more, everything was beginning to get blurry and swirled around me. Then mom, dad, and Rinoah appeared and pointed their fingers at me.

"Its all your fault! You're the one to blame!" they shouted, every word echoing eerily in my mind. I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed. I felt something being placed on my forehead and behind my ears, some sort of tiara. I opened my eyes to see the lady.

"With my help, you will be able to rule the world and punish all those who caused you pain and misery!" she smiled and that was the last thing I saw before falling into darkness.

***Heero's POV***

I sat there, typing on my laptop. All the others had gone home for the night and said they'd be back tomorrow morning. Relena was reading a book. I've practically searched through everything and still I haven't been able to find my daughters. If only I had been more careful they wouldn't be gone. There's no one else to blame. The sound of a closing book snapped me from my thoughts. Relena placed her book back on the shelf and walked over to me, it was almost midnight.

"You should go get some sleep, I'll keep looking." I said to her and she nodded. I decided to walk her upstairs. Passing by Rinoah's room she stopped and walked in. She picked up the teddy bear I had given to her, which she passed on to Rinoah. Holding the bear tightly in her arms, she gave it a big hug and set it down on Rinoah's bed. She walked back over to me.

"Its all your fault!" she said to me and I looked back at her astonished.

"What?" I asked her.

"Its all your fault, if you had listened to me when I felt something was wrong, then they'd still be here right now!" Relena screamed and began slapping me across the face.

"YOU….you…" she looked at me, tears running down her face.

"Heero, I'm…I'm so sorry, its just this kidnapping thing is too much. I can't believe they've taken our children!" she cried hysterically. I knew she didn't mean to hit me, but all this was getting to her now.I walked her to our room at the end of the hall. There inside she changed and brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. I just stood on the balcony and looked up at the sky seeking out the constellations. After five minutes I turned around to see Relena already asleep. I walked over to her and brushed away a strand of hair in her face and turned off the light. 

Walking back down the hall, this time I stopped by Lana's room. Walking inside I looked around at her things. Then I came across something that hurt me deeply, the sight of the medal she had won at her first kung-fu competition. Afraid my emotions would take over my concentration to work I quickly left her room. Walking back downstairs, to my laptop, to continue the search.


End file.
